Three Words
by Cikaria
Summary: Because in the end, those three words were never enough. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

She is going to tell him, today. She's been trying to tell him these past 3 weeks but she just can't bring herself to say it. In any way, how will she say it? " _Alright, Kora. Today's the big day. Get ready to be heart-broken or just let him be so shocked he probably won't be the same. Ever. Which is probably the same as being heart-broken_." She walked around the market buying various ingredients for things she probably won't ever make.

When she was done buying her groceries, she went home and filled up the fridge. She looked around her apartment, Itachi wasn't supposed to be back until well a few hours.

So Kora decided she'd go take a long bath to pass the time, she walked into her bathroom and stripped off her clothes and sunk into the bathtub. Looking blankly at the wall, she thought about how she would tell Itachi, " _Alright, I could just tell him we needed to talk, and then just say it then. No. That's a dumb way to say it. Hmm. Well, I could just blurt it out "accidentally" like, OR, OR I could put out some sake or something, and then if he asks why I can't drink, I'll tell him then, like 'I can't.' and then he'll obviously ask why and then I'll say, 'Ummm because...Uhh Itachi I'm, well, pregnant. hehe' But I'll have to make sure he isn't holding any glass. He'll probably drop it. But then later on, won't we have to go open about our relationship? Hmm. Kami, this is all so much work. So far, the only people who know about our relationship is Mikoto but she does know I'm pregnant. So maybe I could ask her? Yes. I will ask her. I wanna know how she told Fugaku she was pregnant with Itachi without giving the old bastard a heartattack._ "

And with that, she got out of her bathtub and put on some clothes and started walking off to Mikoto's.

She knocked on the door, and Sasuke opened the door. He smiled his weird ear-to-ear smile, "Hai Kora-nii." he hugged Kora.

"Hay Sasuke." She said, hugging him, "Is Mikoto here?"

He nodded, pulling back from the hug, "She's in the kitchen." She walked in, and towards the kitchen.

Mikoto smiled when she saw Kora, "Hello Kora."

Kora smiled in return, "Mikoto, can I ask you something?"

Mikoto nodded, "Of course."

Kora hesitated to speak, "I just don't know how to tell Itachi that I'm pregnant. So I'd like to ask, how did you tell Fugaku?"

Mikoto laughed, "Well, I didn't know I was pregnant the first time, and he figured out with him taking me to the hospital, but with Sasuke, I did know, and so I didn't know how to tell Fugaku about it, so I decided to buy a pregnancy test and then take it and scream at the top of my lungs so it would get his attention, and then I showed him the test and, Kora, you should have seen his face."

Kora giggled, "That's actually not a bad idea. Alright thanks Miko!" and She walked home, " _Alright then. I'll have to buy a test first. But don't I already have one? I had 2 last time I checked.. Shit, it's late_."

She started jogging home, when she got their she opened the door to find a spaced out Itachi sitting on the couch in the living room, "Itachi?" No Answer. A little louder, "Itachi" No answer. A lot louder, "Itachi."

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" For a while he didn't respond, until he got up and walked towards her, activating his Sharingan, he showed her what happened. Her eyes widened, "So, you're going to kill all of them? All the Uchiha? Every single one of them?"

He sighed, "Yes."

She bit her lip, " _I guess I won't be able to tell him,_ " She put a hand on her stomach, " _I'm so sorry._ " She hugged Itachi, "Alright then."

He pulled out his sword.

"I love you." She whispered.

She shed a tear, but she smiled. " _So this is how it's going to end.. Completely different from how I thought my life would end. But I guess life never goes according to planned, that's one of the many exciting things in it._ "

* * *

First story, what do you guys think?


	2. AN

I'm going to rewrite this, I'm thinking about making it a three-shot, where the first chapter is obviously a rewrite of this, and then a second for some memories I'll come up with, and then a third one where Itachi reacts to her pregnancy.

Thoughts?


	3. It's up

Okay, so I wrote the two chapters last Tuesday and was kinda holding on to them, but I'll put it up now.


End file.
